Dead Ringer
by twinrose84
Summary: Jatika and the U-Serpents join forces in an unlikely mission as Jatika seeks only one goal: to take over Aladdin's identity and rule over Agrabah. Follow-up story to "Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents" and "Fear Itself".
1. Chapter 1: All Washed Up

_Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've penned an Aladdin fic, so I thought I'd keep the ball rolling with another story, featuring two of the villains I've featured in previous stories. You don't really need to read "Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents" or "Fear Itself" prior to this story, but it gives more character background to the original characters. This time has Jatika teaming up with the U-Serpents in a rather elaborate scheme. Hope you guys enjoy as usual._

 _Synopsis: Jatika's plans have fallen through in Agrabah before, but a chance encounter with a group of villains seeking revenge (the U-serpents) gives Jatika a new idea. If he can't fool Aladdin by shapeshifting into his friends, then the only other option is much more sinister: becoming Aladdin himself. Can Aladdin overcome the deadly schemes of this collaboration and warn the others in time of their plans to take over Agrabah?_

 **Chapter 1: All Washed Up**

Garan, Faran and Ajan sat amongst the shores of an oasis just on the outside of Getzistan. Garan, the green-eyed U-serpent, had been hungry and wanted to catch a few fish to appease his appetite. The others followed in line, though Faran, the red-eyed-serpent, hadn't wanted to do much else other than watch the waves. The three had just been on the other end of a failed mission in Agrabah, bested by the Genie, Aladdin, and his usual group. They couldn't think of any other ways to take over Agrabah, so it was due time for them to take a break.

"Look, over there - there's s-something glowing in the water." Ajan and Garan looked where Faran pointed to the far distance of the oasis. A creature emerged from of the water, shaking itself off and trying to get its bearings. The three U-serpents determined that it was an imp with large teeth and sunken dark eyes. It seemed to complain every step of the way.

"I can't believe that I was thrown out of Agrabah again!" it said. "Confound it! If I get my hands on Aladdin and his Genie again, it wouldn't be too soon. If I do not, then I am not worthy of the name Jatika."

The three U-serpents didn't hesitate when they heard Aladdin's name. The imp only noticed the group of U-serpents as he looked up and saw them at the shoreline.

"You know the boy Aladdin and his-s Genie? What business-s do you have with him?" Ajan demanded.

Jatika snorted. "That would depend on what business _you_ have with him. I plan to get my revenge on that brat of a prince, and I will do so by peeling the flesh off his bones!"

The U-serpents determined, with a shared look between them, that this imp wasn't bad company to keep. Faran's smile widened as he looked down at the imp. "S-so what would you s-suggest?"

Jatika sighed. "Well, given that I'm an imp who can shapeshift, I've tried to take advantage by transforming into various friends of Aladdin's, but he _always_ sees through my disguises! I don't know what to do."

The four of them were lost for quite some time as they contemplated their goal of revenge, but Ajan found the answer. The U-serpent turned to face the imp at his feet. "Have you considered s-shapeshifting into Aladdin himself?"

Jatika firmly shook his head. "I don't even see the point of..." He stopped, realizing that there was some merit to that idea after all. "Say...I _could_ try to imitate Aladdin. I could try to fool everyone he knows and loves and they wouldn't even know he ceased to exist. I could become him - that would make me one step closer to being able to take over Agrabah!"

The U-serpents looked at each other and for the first time in ages, collectively agreed on something. Jatika was a little taken aback by the mutual companionship of the snakemen, but he waited as Garan became the spokesperson of the group. "We'll help you in any way that we can," he said with a cruel smile that reflected the moonlight overhead.

The laughter of the snakemen and imp could be heard for miles outside the oasis, even by passing cargo men, who were wise enough to turn and run in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Things That Go Poof

**Chapter 2: Things that go Poof in the Night**

Aladdin leaned against the railing of the balcony, overlooking the city below as the moon was high over the sky in Agrabah. Too tired, but unable to sleep, he hoped the peaceful scene over the city could calm his nerves. When Genie appeared behind him, he didn't even notice until his blue friend tapped him on the shoulder. The gesture startled him, his eyes going wide, shoulders tensing.

"Geez, Al, you're normally not spooked so easily. I was hoping I'd get to pull out the party balloons, as early as it is."

Aladdin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but no thanks, Genie. The U-Serpents almost brought two kingdoms to war and another three kingdoms in the crossfire. We're lucky it wasn't worse."

Genie frowned. "Tell me about it. Trying to clear out those fleeing camels was a job in itself. They ought to make a holiday for something like that." He transformed into a fancy dressed herder, waving a purple drape before him. "Here, here, camel!"

Aladdin laughed. "I don't think it works that way. Besides, once those camels figured out there was nothing to be afraid of, they had a hard time moving!"

"Tell me about it! I was the one who had to move them. Anyway, where's your lady love?"

"Jasmine's sleeping." Aladdin threaded his fingers through his hair. "As is Carpet, considering all the flying we did. If you can believe rugs sleep."

"And Iago and Abu?"

"Iago spent half the day in the palace, saying he had to clean camel slobber from his feathers. I think that tired him out more than the travel. As for Abu, I don't know what happened, but I guess he went through something like Iago? He wouldn't say."

Genie leaned in close to study Aladdin, who continued to look at the blanket of stars peppering the sky. "So why aren't you sleeping?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Dunno. Just feel like I haven't really come down from all the events from the day. You never know what might happen in Agrabah. One day it's the U-serpents, next day it might be Mozenrath, and the following might be Mirage or Mechanicles or both..."

"In other words, villain overload."

Aladdin winced. "Yeah."

Genie put his hands on Aladdin shoulders. "Don't worry about it, kid. It's one night. Agrabah has the best defense in the seven deserts, along with a little semi-phenomenal magic. One night of good sleep isn't going to cause any problems."

"Seriously?" Aladdin raised one brow, looking at Genie with disbelief.

Genie waved him off with calm gesture. " _Totally!_ You can count on me!" He puffed out his chest, alongside an over emphasized salute, which made the Prince laugh.

With a yawn, Aladdin stretched his limbs. "Well, I guess that's a sign I should turn in. Night, Genie."

"Night kiddo."

* * *

Genie hadn't been tired at all even after the work he'd done, and he knew that he could go without sleep more than Aladdin could. After all, what was an aspiring sultan without some degree of sleep?

Even with that, he didn't expect to run into trouble just on the outskirts of the city as he checked his reflection in a nearby fountain. Genie was usually a little more perceptive of anything standing behind him, but having used a lot of his magic for the repairs and camel moving that day, he was more tired than he'd led himself to believe.

The cloaked figure held a red vial, and Genie realized a little too late that it was an anti-magic vessel. He yelped and started to flee, but the magic bottle sucked him in like a vacuum, leaving him trapped with little breathing room as his captors laughed mercilessly, hissing all the while.

* * *

The next morning, Agrabah was its usual hustle and bustle. It was a clear day; the marketplace was crowded with travelers from inside and out of the city. Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine walked among the streets dressed accordingly. No official business, just perusing wares from traveling merchants, old faces and new.

They spent half the day buying wares, organizing things, and attending duties as usual. Iago slept in. Carpet hauled supplies around the palace for some seasonal cleaning. But Aladdin became distracted close to sundown, his eyes looking beyond the columns of the palace out to the courtyard where Rajah roamed around the fountain.

The Sultan noticed. "Oh, my dear boy, whatever is the matter?"

"You haven't seen Genie anywhere today, Sultan, have you?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm afraid not. He was up late, I recall. But he was rather cheerful to help guard the city. Made Razoul uneasy with his fervent enthusiasm."

Razoul stood in a corner of the room giving Aladdin a side eye glance. "I resent that. _As if_ Agrabah's guard can't do a decent job of making sure things go without incident in the city without the help of magic or extraordinary effort."

"And _were_ there any incidents last night, Razoul?" Aladdin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

The guard leader shook his head, his tone begrudgingly aware. "None. All was quiet around the city, the palace walls, and the outskirts."

Aladdin looked back out to the courtyard, looking out toward the palace wall and gate. "Even still, if Genie needed to go somewhere, he usually would let one of us know. I haven't seen him since last night."

Abu scrambled up to Aladdin's shoulder, sensing Aladdin's grief as the prince gripped his hands into fists at his sides.

Jasmine entered the room at that moment, with Iago perched on her shoulder. The two of them had heard the discussion. Iago spared no snark at Aladdin's reaction. "Oh geez, I wonder when _my_ curfew's going to take effect?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Iago?" Aladdin whirled around to face him.

"It means that a certain person, thereby an _aspiring_ sultan, is just a _little_ too protective of said semi-phenomenal friend. If Blue Boy wants to live it up a little, let him play hooky. It's not as if you got him joined at the hip like you did when he was in the lamp."

Jasmine raised a brow. "I hate to say it, Aladdin, but Iago's right. Probably the first time I'd think to say that." Jasmine continued as she ignored the glare Iago gave her. "Genie can take care of himself. It is odd that he wouldn't say anything to us about where he went, but maybe he had something to take care of."

"I just have a bad feeling about it, Jasmine," Aladdin admitted. "And usually I'm not wrong."

"Well, it's no different when you have to jump up and save the day sometimes, going off without telling me or anyone else." Jasmine's voice was light, but the criticism struck home at Aladdin's heart.

"I-I didn't realize I made you feel that way," Aladdin said, his voice breaking.

Jasmine flicked the tip of his nose with a finger. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. As long as you come back safe, that's all I care about. Besides, you do a lot of good as an aspiring sultan. I just want to make sure you don't get in over your head."

"Ugh, spare me the lovey dovey. I'm a parrot, not a love dove." Iago flew away from the two of them as Aladdin drew Jasmine in for a brief kiss.

"I'll see if he's around the palace anywhere, but you're probably right - I'm overreacting. Guess I'm still on edge." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"You have every right to be, Aladdin. Go, and maybe Genie might appreciate you were so concerned about him."

"Where's the concern for me, anyway?" Iago said. "I get slobbered by a bunch of camels along with monkey boy and nobody says anything!"

Abu mumbled something in reluctant agreement, which made Aladdin gently ruffle the monkey's fur with his hand.

Aladdin stepped out into the hallway with Iago and Abu, and suddenly saw a familiar figure zip past them without so much as a word. He recognized Genie, carrying something as if he were in a hurry down the hallway of the palace.

"Genie? _Genie!_ Wait up!" Aladdin took off after him, leaving Iago and Abu staring in bewilderment after them.

Iago shrugged it off quicker than Abu, though. "Well, nothin' to worry about, back to our regularly scheduled program. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Abu muttered something in agreement, following Iago as the bird took off in the opposite direction Aladdin and Genie went.


	3. Chapter 3: Deception

**Chapter 3: Deception**

Aladdin followed Genie down to Jafar's lair. He figured Genie hadn't responded to him for a reason, maybe lost in thought or something else, but he seemed to be carrying a lot of scrolls and muttering something along the way that Aladdin couldn't make head for tails of.

When Genie dropped all the scrolls upon a table, Aladdin spoke. "Genie, what's all this? You've been gone all night."

Genie stretched his limbs, though he still didn't look directly at Aladdin. "Went to do some research on securing Agrabah. Thought I might whip up a few magic spells to help Razoul and everybody."

Aladdin's brows rose. " _Nice._ Wow, I didn't know you were so into this. Still..."

"You were worried, Al?"

 _Took the words right out of my mouth._ Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "A little. Guess I was overdoing it."

"I wouldn't say that," Genie began. Aladdin noticed his tone changed to something odd, more bitter in tone. "I mean, with every villain we face trying to take over the city, it's good to be cautious. After all, you don't know who can slip through without you looking."

"Genie..." Before Aladdin could speak another word, his friend turned to look at him, and Aladdin realized the figure before him wasn't his friend at all. He might've had Genie's tall form, but the sunken dark eyes and grinning mouth of sharp teeth made Aladdin retrace a few steps, his back hitting the wall. Aladdin watched as Genie's face shifted to a familiar villain, and felt his anger bubble through him. " _You!_ Jatika, what are you doing here?"

Jatika laughed. "Only paying an extended visit, my dear prince. But I think I might be organizing a longer stay than anticipated."

Aladdin's brows narrowed, his body moving a few steps forward. "I don't think so. How many times do you think Genie has to _kick you out_ before you get the message? You're NOT welcome here!"

"That's what you think. Unfortunately for your Genie, he won't be kicking me out any time soon. Nor will you."

Aladdin felt a large arm grab his body from behind, a hand clasping over his mouth. He noticed Garan and Ajan of the U-Serpents coming out of places where they'd hidden behind tables and drapes around Jafar's old lair. Aladdin cursed himself as he realized he'd walked straight into a trap.

Faran, the red-eyed serpent, laughed, holding Aladdin in a vice like grip that made the prince wince. " _At last!_ Think you had us-s at your mercy, did you Aladdin? But now you're going to taste defeat! As bitter as it may be for you, it will be incredibly s-sweet for us-s."

Jatika snorted. "Fine words, but let's move forward with this plan with haste, my snakeskin pretties. We don't have all evening. Give him the _treatment_ , Faran."

"With pleasure, fearless-s leader." As Faran's fangs sank into Aladdin's shoulder, it brought back deja-vu from the first time the prince had met the U-serpents. Pain surged through Aladdin's body as the Prince cried out, but to no avail as Faran's grip never loosened from his mouth.

Dizziness hit Aladdin like a blow to the back of the head. He swayed to where he could no longer stand. Blood quickly blossomed on his tunic. He sunk to his knees, clutching his shoulder, fighting exhaustion as he watched Jatika transform into an almost exact twin of himself.

"Not a bad disguise, don't you think so, your Majesty?" Jatika-Aladdin studied his hands casually.

"What are you planning, Jatika?" Aladdin said through clenched teeth.

Jatika's voice sounded so much like Aladdin's that the prince winced. "Oh, just a bit of fun. You see, I spent so much time in the past trying to fool _your_ sensibilities by becoming your friends, when really this whole time - I should've thought about taking _your_ place!." Jatika gestured to the U-serpents. "You can thank these three for providing the motivation."

The U-serpents hissed with amusement, waving mockingly at Aladdin, which made the prince more agitated.

Aladdin shook his head, clutching his wounded shoulder as he knelt on the floor. He stared at Jatika defiantly. "Motivation or not, you won't get away with it. My friends know more about me than you _ever_ will!"

"That's-s what you think, s-street rat," Ajan interrupted. "They'll never notice the difference. And even then, it will be far too late for them to do anything to s-save you."

Aladdin watched as an hourglass appeared in Ajan's grasp. The U-serpent placed the intricately designed object on a nearby table. One of the things Aladdin noticed odd about the glass was that the sands glowed a deep, blood red. The sands moved slowly, but Aladdin could tell something didn't feel right about it.

"What...is that?" At speaking the words, Aladdin felt a fresh wave of pain rush through him. He collapsed fully to the floor, his hand clutching tighter over his wound.

Ajan grinned. "Faran's poison is linked to this-s hourglass, as is your blood. Forget about s-simply breaking it, because that won't work this-s time around." Aladdin's eyes widened as the U-serpent leaned close, Ajan's tongue flickering just inches from his face. "Once its s-sands run out, Prince of Agrabah, s-so will _your life_."

* * *

Jatika-Aladdin locked the door to Jafar's lair. He was quite pleased that the first phase of his plan was going so well. Not only were his two biggest enemies subdued, he had free license to enact his other plan of revenge: getting rid of the future heir to Agrabah's throne. Since Aladdin was as good as taken care of, now that left the Princess to deal with. Since there was no one to stop him from doing so, he would take his time getting his revenge. His one regret: wishing he had more time to see Aladdin's certain demise.

* * *

"Iago and Abu told me you found Genie; I'm glad he's alright," Jasmine said with a smile as Aladdin entered the room. She noticed he had a more confident stride, perhaps from the friendly reunion.

Aladdin nodded, but his expression turned serious. "Yeah, Genie was telling me there WAS something going on outside of Agrabah last night. Apparently the Al-Muddy are planning something. He went ahead of us, but I think we'd better take Carpet and figure out what's going on."

Iago entered the room at that moment, frowning as he perched on Jasmine's shoulder. "Great! Those guys always know how to dump a bunch of muck on our party. I didn't sign up for a _mud bath_ this time around. Definitely not the kind that's good for my complexion."

"If Genie says there's a problem, then we need to go," Jasmine said. "I guess that means all of us, right?" She turned toward Aladdin.

"The more the merrier. The Sultan should be fine while we figure out what's going on." As Carpet flew in the room, Aladdin grinned and boarded, holding out a hand to help her on.

"Do you two ever get tired of that? Seriously. I've never _actually_ gotten sick on Carpet before, but my stomach's lurching." Iago said, his feathers turning a shade of green.

They climbed aboard Carpet, taking off quickly into the night. But none of them realized that one vital member of their party was missing. A certain monkey whom, at the moment they departed, sat eating a banana at an adjacent room's window. Abu watched them speed off into the night sky without him.

He wasn't a happy monkey at being left behind out of whatever adventure they were going on, his scowl and low grumbling screeches affirming his annoyance. But it was a quickly forgotten when Abu realized he'd rather be enjoying his bundle of bananas and fruit dishes in peace.

* * *

Garan, Faran, and Ajan all came out of their respective hiding places as soon as Jatika-Aladdin left with the group.

Ajan rubbed his hands together greedily. "Excellent. Now we must enact our part of the plan - overtaking the palace. Come, _friends-s_! We have a Sultan to s-submit to our will."


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Meets Expectations

**Chapter 4: Danger Meets Expectations**

Abu hadn't expected the entire palace to descend into chaos. One moment he'd been enjoying a few bananas and grapes (some of which were intended for Iago, but the parrot wasn't there to partake). The next moment had two burly snake men, dressed as palace guards, burst through the doors of the room.

Abu froze mid-bite, his cheeks full of food while the grape he'd about to stuff in his mouth fell out of his hand. The snake guardsmen looked around the room, eventually meeting Abu's perplexed look. They hissed, baring their fangs before charging full force towards the monkey.

Abu screeched loudly, grabbing two bananas before hightailing out of the room, just barely dodging the claws and hands of the snake men by running between their legs.

He started screeching "Help! Help!" as several snakemen chased him down the palace hall. But as he came past several rooms, Abu realized he was woefully alone. Half the Palace guard were slumped over in an odd state of slumber, while the other half were transformed into snake men.

Abu knew this had to be the work of the U-Serpents. So his expectations weren't high on being able to help anyone since Aladdin and the others were out, with no indication of when they would return. His solution? Find a place to hide and fast.

He turned the corner of one hall, ducked inside what seemed to be an ordinary guest room. Abu knew there was a hidden passage to Jafar's lair here, he just couldn't remember where the entrance was. It was a random find at one point in time when he and Iago were looking for places in the Palace to hide from Genie using his magic on them for odd reasons.

Abu managed to find the switch and flip it just before snake men burst into the dark room.

"He has-s to be around here somewhere! I thought I s-saw him run in this direction," said one of the guardsmen. Abu recognized him as one of the regular palace guards from his distinctive mustache. Only...he was obviously a snake man now, not human.

 _Spell?_ he thought to himself. He didn't dare utter a word aloud as he shimmed down the secret passageway through the fireplace. As the way closed, Abu saw that the snakemen had already given up looking for him, exiting the room as quickly as they'd come.

"Lucky! Lucky!" Abu screeched as he made his way down the passage. He hoped that Aladdin and the others would return soon. He figured they would know more about what to do than he ever could.

* * *

Garan, the green-eyed U-Serpent, saw several snakeguards approach him at once. The leading snake among them had a distinctive mustache and spoke to him without any pretense. "We s-spotted a monkey s-scurrying through the palace halls, s-sir. We tried to catch him, but he disappeared."

Garan frowned, his fangs slightly bared. "The only monkey that would be in this palace is _long gone_ with our colleague. Perhaps-s it was a different creature."

The other snake guardsmen looked among themselves. "Maybe, but it s-seemed too big to be a rat."

Faran approached with such a furious pace that it made all of the snakemen startle, including Garan. "Confound you all! You have orders-s more important than chasing rats-s! Get back to securing the palace. Make s-sure no one gets in or out!"

The snake guardsmen scurried away without another word. Garan gave his comrade a side-eye glance. "Why must you always-s intrude upon my orders-s?"

Faran's scowl deepened. "If you did not entertain such ludicrous-s interruptions, then maybe I wouldn't have to! Now, let's-s go. We have a S-sultan to engage."

* * *

Abu inched slowly through the secret passageway into Jafar's lair, taking cautious looks around before entering the room. More often than not, no one came down to the old lair except for Genie and Aladdin when they needed to reference certain spells that couldn't be found in the Palace Library. Jafar may have been an evil sorcerer who used magic to his own gain, but his referencing spells weren't something that anyone wanted to destroy. They'd been kept in good condition and usually the door was locked when not in use to keep prying eyes from accessing the wrong book or mixing dangerous potions.

Abu breathed a heavy sigh of relief, wiping his brow with a paw. "Tired...tired," he screeched softly.

That didn't stop him from worrying though. He couldn't help but wonder when Aladdin and the others would return, how the Sultan was faring, and whether Agrabah was really being taken over by the U-Serpents without anyone being able to do anything.

He started pacing about the floor, just in front of the fireplace as his shadow cast on the opposite wall from the light of the flame. The more he thought about it, the more Abu realized hiding might not have been the best idea he ever had. He felt guilty. Maybe he could still do something to help even if the Sultan was captured by the U-Serpents.

Abu sighed, exhaling a breath so forcefully that it made part of the fur along his brow flare up. He'd learned the habit one too many times from Aladdin. "Okay, okay. Go back," he muttered to himself.

Something caught the corner of his eye which halted him in his tracks. At first Abu thought he'd been spooked by his own shadow, but he hadn't noticed the person lying on the floor.

Abu yelped, jumping so high that the top of his head bumped against a nearby table, causing an hourglass to nearly come crashing down on him. Abu sensed the immediate danger and dodged it. But while the hourglass hit the floor, it didn't break. Its blood red sands were almost completely shifted to one side, and immediately halted spilling forth since it now lay on its side.

From the yelp of pain the person gave a distance away, Abu realized there was a significance in the hourglass being there. He also recognized exactly whose voice it was, but he couldn't believe it at first. Aladdin? How?

Abu scurried over, and confirmed with horror the truth, seeing his friend's tunic covered with blood on one side.

"Aladdin, _Aladdin_ , wake up!" Abu cried. Aladdin groaned, opening his eyes only halfway.

"Abu...is that you?" Aladdin struggled to move, but he clutched his injured shoulder with a grunt.

"What happened?" Abu asked.

Aladdin spoke through his teeth. "Genie...wasn't Genie. The U-Serpents and Jatika attacked me. The hourglass..." He shuddered.

Abu remembered the U-Serpents doing something like this before in one of their previous encounters. They had bitten Aladdin, casting a spell on him that turned him into one of their own. An hourglass was used to determine the time it would take before the hostile spirit of Versat completely took over Aladdin's form and body. But Aladdin had fought Versat from within, impersonating his voice and demeanor in front of the U-Serpents, enough to get ahold of the hourglass and break it, freeing Aladdin from the spell.

"The hourglass...can't break," Aladdin continued. "There has to be another way to stop the spell." He repeated Garan's firm words regarding the hourglass. _Once its s-sands run out, Prince of Agrabah, s-so will your life._

"Oh no!" Abu said, looking back at the hourglass. To the monkey's further alarm, the sands had magically resumed their depletion, even as it remained on its side. Abu rushed over, struggling to try to break the hourglass by lifting it and slamming it down against the floor several times. Abu was so frustrated that his efforts didn't seem to be helping at all, and Aladdin's condition had worsened to the point where he lost consciousness again. Abu kicked the hourglass hard.

That sent it spinning out of control across the floor, faster than Abu could chase after it. Abu regretted the action and panicked, chasing it as it headed straight for the fireplace. It landed in the heart of the flames. Before he could set forward to retrieve it, it exploded in a magical cloud that sent Abu off his feet, spinning backward until he collided with Aladdin's back.

A long silence stretched over the room, apart from Abu groaning with mutters of " _Ow_." As the monkey recovered, he quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Aladdin's condition had changed. Abu's face fell as Aladdin didn't move.

At least until the prince started to sit up and speak. "Abu, I don't know what you did, but it looks like you broke whatever spell I was under." He turned and grinned at Abu who screeched happily. "It doesn't do much for where Garan bit me, but at least I'm alive. You okay?"

Abu only responded by throwing his arms around Aladdin's neck, which made Aladdin laugh, even while wincing. "I'm glad to see you too. But we can't stay around here. The Sultan and everyone else is in trouble. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The Sultan and Razoul heard yells from below the main palace hall as they were held captive by The U-serpents. They hadn't had enough time to process the fact that the U-serpents horrible plan, but the yells sent chills through the both of them as their arms were bound behind their backs.

The Sultan's eyes went wide. "Oh goodness, what was that?"

Ajan laughed heartily. "That was the s-sound of your precious prince meeting his demise. S-seems like his hourglass ran out just in time."

Razoul strained against his confines. Even if he hadn't always been fond of Aladdin during his days as a street rat, his concern wasn't absent. "What did you do to the Prince?" he demanded of the U-serpents.

Faran answered. "We put him under a curse, just a very s-special one compared to your men. He wasn't destined to s-survive that poison, unfortunate for you both to lose such a dear heir to the throne of Agrabah." Garan laughed heartily, no remorse in his tone, even as the Sultan and Razoul had matching shocked expressions. "Now, all that's-s left is for our master to destroy the Princess and her friends-s, which should be easy enough."

"You'll not get away with this, you...you imbeciles!" Razoul cried, but Ajan stepped in front of him, his sharp fangs gleaming in the light of a nearby torch's flame. Razoul drew back, swallowing against a large lump in his throat.

Ajan chuckled. "You best watch your tongue, fool. Don't forget we hold the key to your lifelines-s. We'll be merciful, just as long as you cooperate. I'm s-sure you can manage that, can't you?"

"I don't think they have to!" A voice called from the distance. All three snakemen were shocked to see Aladdin, standing above them on an empty pillar.

"What... _YOU?_ You're _s-supposed_ to be _dead_!" Ajan stammered.

Aladdin grinned. "Please, you really think you can get rid of me _that easily_? That yelling you heard wasn't me - it was your comrades getting caught in a trap set for them. You'd be surprised what you can do with a little help."

"And what help would that be, s-street rat?" Faran hissed. "As far as I see, you're the only one here." As he lengthened his claws and bared his teeth, he grinned widely. "Seems the wound I gave you didn't spill nearly enough blood."

Aladdin's back tensed, but he held his ground. "That's what you think. _Now, Abu!_ " Aladdin looked over his shoulder to where Abu held the end of a rope. The monkey gave Aladdin a thumbs up before letting it go.

The U-Serpents realized too late that Abu had triggered a trap for the three of them, using a chandelier that hung above their heads. Genie had added the decoration just because he thought it would bring out the room, so much that Aladdin almost felt guilty for using it to trap the snakes. _Almost._

The rounded chandelier fell, trapping Garan, Faran and Ajan, its momentum rolling them out of the room. The chandelier was so heavy it broke through the railing on the outside balcony, plunging them down into the gardens and rolling them out of sight.

Abu exhaled a long and loud sigh of relief.

Aladdin quickly loosened the binds from around the Sultan and Razoul. "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

Razoul rubbed his raw wrists. "We were the only ones who weren't converted to those snake fiends or put under the sleep spell in the Palace by those...serpents. If you hadn't shown up, they would've tortured us to our end. They said you were dead."

Aladdin snorted. "They underestimated Abu and me, I think." As he said it, however, he winced, gripping his injured shoulder. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but one wouldn't be able to tell that by how much blood covered his tunic on one side.

The Sultan noticed this and his face went pale. "Aladdin, you're wounded! We must get you assistance immediately,"

Aladdin shook his head, half smiling though his jaw was tight from the pain. "It's...not as bad as it looks. And anyway, we don't have time. I have to find where they took Genie. Where's Jasmine? The others?"

The Sultan sighed. "They had all of us fooled. There was some odd creature, a monster. An _impostor_ who took your place!"

"You mean Jatika." Aladdin didn't phrase it as a question, his brows narrowing.

Razoul nodded. "Yes, that's what the snakemen called him. They left for the land of the Al-Muddy some time ago."

Aladdin shook his head. "Abu and I can't face Jatika and the Al-Muddy without Genie, let alone with everyone thinking that Jatika's me."

"But you don't know where the Genie is!" Razoul argued. "It will be enough for me to quickly assemble my men and cut a path through the Al-Muddy, then take down that impostor for all the abyss is worth and get the Princess home safely."

" _NO!_ " Aladdin said. "Jatika's more powerful than you're giving him credit for. He _feeds_ on fear, and he nearly killed me more than once! How do you think you'll stand a chance between him and the army of Al-Muddy he'll command? And ensure that he doesn't hurt Jasmine or the others before you even reach him?!"

Razoul's eyes narrowed, his tone icy and just barely on the cusp of losing his temper. "Then what, _your majesty_ , would be your plan?"

Aladdin flinched. He didn't know the first place Genie was taken, if the U-serpents and Jatika both had anything to do with it. Abu approached, also concerned that Aladdin might be jumping into a dangerous situation without a plan. He wracked his brain to come up with something - _anything_. And then...

"There's one thing I can do," Aladdin said, gripping his throbbing shoulder as he stared defiantly at Razoul. "Genie told me of a spell I could make down in Jafar's old lair, something not too complex. I've never tried it before, but it's the only shot we've got to find him."

"Well then, my boy," The Sultan said with a firm nod, "We must make haste."


	5. Chapter 5: A Master of Disguises

**Chapter 5: A Master of Disguises**

Jatika-Aladdin had been pleased with his progress so far. None of the usual party suspected a single thing. He'd played the part of plucky, goody-too-shoes Aladdin so well that all of them believed it was just an everyday occasion. Just another day in stopping whatever monsters supposedly threatening the kingdom.

How wrong they all were.

Once they were at the mouth of the Al-Muddy entrance, Jatika-Aladdin held out his hands to help Jasmine off Carpet, like a gentleman. Jatika longed to break his disguise, watch every single one of their trusting faces transform into horror at his true form. So much that he could taste the potential fear rolling off them.

He needed to play his role in this carefully, for as long as he could. His appetite for fear - the source of his power - could wait.

"So this is the place? Yeesh, ya think they could've kept up with the decorating," Iago said, flapping his wings before perching on Jatika-Aladdin's shoulder.

Jatika-Aladdin found himself laughing to himself. _How easy this was, gaining their natural trust. They think I'm really him, no question_ , the imp thought.

"Wasn't Genie supposed to meet us here? He's nowhere to be seen?" Jasmine said, her brows narrowing.

"I wonder if he ran into any trouble," Jatika-Aladdin said. The lie came easily. It was a good one since all of their expressions turned to surprise, shock, or worry. The flying rug's knobs shook, Jatika noticed.

"We can't stand around here and waste time," Jatika-Aladdin said, puffing out his chest. "Everyone, follow me! Let's move!"

Iago muttered to himself as they marched ahead. "Why do I get the feelin' this is a bad idea?"

* * *

Aladdin poured the last of the vial into the mixture down in Jafar's lair, with Abu, the Sultan and Razoul eagerly looking on.

"Are you certain this will work, Prince Aladdin?" Razoul narrowed his eyes, sniffing at the concoction before realizing it smelled like rotten carcass and nearly coughing up a lung at the measure.

Aladdin put an arm in front of Razoul to block him from making a second attempt at examining the vial up close. "Genie said this was only to be used in emergencies. Every last ingredient he said was here. It's gotta work. Now all I have to do is slowly pour this."

They watched as Aladdin took the flask he'd mixed all the magic potions within his hands. His hands slightly shook, but still held the flask where it wouldn't slip from his fingers. Aladdin stepped back, then slowly poured the mixture to the floor.

It looked like pouring water into a hidden glass. The liquid stopped just before it hit the ground, and Aladdin watched as it stretched into a blue portal. The three of them watched in awe as it shimmered, rippling like waves upon the water.

"My, that's...rather extraordinary. Are you to travel to Genie simply by stepping through it?" asked the Sultan.

Aladdin nodded. "It's a one-way spell. Once I cross, I won't be able to get back here unless I'm with him. But Genie should be close to wherever this portal leads. I'm hoping once we meet, we can go together to meet Jasmine and the others in the lair of the Al-Muddy. Then prove Jatika to be an impostor." Aladdin slammed a fist into his open palm at the final mention.

Razoul folded his arms across his chest. "And what are we to do with the Palace being a sleeping kingdom? Those cursed U-serpents put all of our men to sleep, save for us!"

The Sultan frowned. "This is certainly a concern. We've tried waking several, but there seems to be no response through their deep slumbers."

"I'm hoping Genie might have an answer to that once I find him." Aladdin felt Abu perch on his uninjured shoulder. "At least I won't be going alone - regardless of where we end up, right Abu?"

Abu screeched softly, his teeth chattering despite the air of bravery he showed by puffing out his chest.

Aladdin admitted to himself he wasn't exactly thrilled about venturing to where Jatika imprisoned Genie. If the prince's previous encounters with Jatika were any indication, every single time the imp would evoke some dark root of fear or nightmarish scenario that never failed to make the hair on Aladdin's neck stand up. Jatika had embodied the forms of some of his greatest enemies - Jafar, Mirage, Grenden, even Mozenrath at one point (until Mozenrath showed up to refute the imitation. Either way, both the imp's and the sorcerer's plans to kill Aladdin failed.) He could only imagine what kind of scheme Jatika had concocted this time around.

The Sultan sensed Aladdin's discomfort, and laid a gentle hand on Aladdin's forearm. "I am most sure you will fare well in your journey, as you have in many adventures before. Go now, my boy, and please hurry."

Aladdin smiled, his confidence returning. "We will. See you soon, Sultan." Without turning back, Aladdin and Abu leapt through the portal, the way closing behind them just as smoothly as it'd appeared.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he's still alive?!" Jatika-Aladdin had stepped away from the group (who called Genie's name frantically through the underground path) to communicate with the U-Serpents. Jatika could barely contain his anger staring through the wavering portal at the U-Serpents, who grouped in the middle of the desert just outside the city limits of Agrabah. Ajan still struggled to wiggle his body out of a broken chandelier.

Garan hissed. "He bested our plans-s yet again. Like it or not, the boy is-s clever. More clever than we expected."

Faran was equally vexed. "Clever he might've been chasing us-s out of the Palace, but the s-street rat had help. If Jatika hadn't left the monkey behind, perhaps-s we would not be in this situation!"

Jatika scoffed audibly, waving a hand to dismiss the claim. But he recognized internally that he hadn't intended to leave Abu behind. If Abu and Genie showed up alongside Aladdin to meet them in the Al Muddy lair, it would complicate Jatika's ability to keep up his disguise.

"Never mind those minor inconveniences," he said to the U-Serpents. "They're probably on the way to find the Genie as we speak. I would rather you kill them _before_ they reunite, if the creatures of my nightmare realm do not."

Garan hissed with mild amusement. "Ah, but the boy is weakened. His wound never closed from the treatment we gave him. If he is on his way to meet the Genie, he'll have an unpleasant surprise waiting for him, especially with his weakness in mind. We've recruited it just for this case."

Jatika appeared mildly impressed by this. "You mean to say you were prepared for the possibility for him to meet his Genie? And you have a creature of your own in my nightmare lair?"

Garan nodded. "Yes-s, but it won't be long before they all meet their end. Mark our words-s."

Jatika grinned, and for a moment he had to keep his fangs slipping out from his current disguise as Aladdin. He was using too much power, so he'd have to enact his plan a little sooner than he hoped. Perfect timing, considering Aladdin's venture.

"Very well, my pretty Serpents. Do not fail in your mission. We'll meet again soon."

"Yes-s, Jatika," the U-serpents hissed in unison.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Hunger

**Chapter 6: Blood Hunger**

Aladdin and Abu landed in a dark, thick forest, the full moon above them shining down with an ominous yellow glow. Aladdin wasn't prepared to land smack dab in the middle of a dark forest, plump vines and twisting tree barks. Beneath his feet crunched dead twigs and debris. He felt another wave of deja-vu hit him as he took in the surroundings. Back when Aladdin had first met Jatika, it had been in a location not too far from Agrabah called the Moonstone Oasis. It had been a place where Jatika had attacked and tormented a traveling merchant named Warek. Aladdin had gone with Abu and Carpet to find Warek and found the man cowering in fear from the games Jatika had played in order to feed on the merchant's fear. Warek later became friends with Aladdin, helping them fight against Jatika in a series of encounters.

Aladdin realized just how long ago that was, and figured that Jatika had a thing for thick forests.

"Sorry for the rough landing, Abu," Aladdin said. "Wasn't exactly sure where that portal would take us, but at least we're here. Genie should be close."

Abu brushed off the leaves that covered his fur. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." His grumbling made Aladdin smile. Aladdin offered his hand, which Abu lept on, then scurried up to rest on Aladdin's good shoulder.

They walked through several grassy pathways, which looped through thick, tall trees that had roots growing and looping above ground. The trees were old and the scene around them was filled with greenery. Aladdin started calling out for Genie as they walked, Abu following along in between. But neither one of them heard any responses other than the echoes of their own voices.

"This feels too much like walking the Moonstone Oasis for my liking," Aladdin said, his eyes scanning the landscape. "We could be walking in circles and wouldn't know it."

Abu looked tentatively behind Aladdin's back, seeing something shift in the distance behind them. "...Aladdin?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Come on, Abu. This is Jatika's nightmare world. There are worse things to get spooked by than the wind ruffling the leaves."

"No, no. Look." Abu pointed more fervently, which made Aladdin look over his shoulder to where the monkey pointed. Aladdin squinted, trying to look through the darkness. Something definitely shifted, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Abu yelped, moving to Aladdin's bad shoulder in a panic. " _Ow!_ Abu, _come on_. There's nothing...wait." Aladdin stopped mid-sentence. "That can't be...a snake?"

They both saw the movement of something thick and long moving in a silhouette against the moonlight. But Aladdin wasn't sure it was a snake because of what seemed like leaves stuck to its back. Also, its movements were too stiff and sluggish to be the fluid scaly movements of the serpents he often saw among the desert sands.

Abu and Aladdin shared a look between them that resembled both confusion and slight panic.

"Big snake." Abu half-mumbled.

"I don't even know if that's what it is, but we need to keep moving." Aladdin said, before turning froward. "I don't think we need to tangle with it. Not until we find Genie, anyway."

But Aladdin realized quickly that he and Abu wouldn't have a choice. He saw the series of cord like entities directly in their path before Abu did, and nothing about them even remotely could compare to a snake.

A mixture of living branches and vines. Long and thick, some peppered with leaves, others with splintering wood and thorns. Aladdin didn't have time to yell out a warning as the living plants reached for the two of them and yanked them off the ground.

* * *

"At least all the men that were converted to those snake creatures are back to normal, but they've fallen under the sleeping spell too!" Razoul was far beyond his usual level of impatience. He drove a fist at a barren wall. "At this rate, we won't be able to hold back any potential attackers on the palace."

The Sultan looked over the balcony down to the city below. "I don't think anyone will be entering the gates any time soon, Razoul. It seems most of Agrabah is in a state of slumber from the look of things. Oh, this is a terrible turn of events."

"I wonder if the Princess suspects that wretched creature isn't who she thinks he is." Razoul sighed. "A wretched trickery. If I'd only known..."

The Sultan shook his head. "We were all fooled. What's done is done. Aladdin is doing his part as we speak and I know my daughter - she's as sharp as her mother was. I just hope she discovers the truth before it's too late."

* * *

Iago was the first to figure out something wasn't completely right. Genie was nowhere to be seen, as the lot of them searched the caves of the Al-Muddy. Jasmine rode alongside Aladdin on Carpet, both of them calling for the semi-phenomenal being with seemingly equal worry.

Usually Iago wasn't one to care about much of anything when they went on adventures like this, but even he was on edge in the dark underbelly of the Al-Muddy lair. The walls were caked with mud that appeared blueish-black.

"Geez, ya think we would've ran into Blue Boy sometime by now. And I'm not too sure these Al-Muddy are gonna stay buried for long...though that'd make our job a lot easier."

A sudden hiss behind Iago startled the bird nearly out of his feathers.

Iago jumped, some of his plumage flying about wildly at the start, but he let out a yell that startled each of comrades flying ahead of him.

"Hey! Iago, you see Genie anywhere?!" Aladdin called out.

"I heard somethin'! I heard somethin' _scary_!" Iago said, huffing and puffing like he was out of breath from fear.

Jasmine sighed. "Iago, I know it's dark and hard to see down here, but you can't jump at every possible sound you hear. Or at least every sound you think you hear."

Aladdin shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't hear anything."

"I'm _SERIOUS_. There was somethin' back there and it sounded like it was _followin' us_."

"Come on, Iago, cut it out, we have to find Genie and hurry. We can't afford to waste time," Aladdin said with a stern tone that Iago thought sounded weird for the prince, but the moment passed quicker than he could blink to question it.

As Carpet, Jasmine and Aladdin moved ahead, Iago realized they weren't going to entertain the thoughts of a rambling parrot.

Iago groaned. "Geez, it's times like these I wish the monkey was here at least to back me up. _FINE!_ _Be that way!_ " Iago did something he never thought he'd have the courage to do, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat as he backtracked to the area where he thought he heard the sound.

He heard the hiss again, making his spine stiffen as he wobbled on shaky claws to peer around a corner, just as a shadowy figure appeared behind him.

Before Iago could squawk out a warning, clawed hands scooped him up, covering his beak hard. Iago felt pain as the figure bit into his wing, and darkness overtook him as he heard a series of laughing hisses.

Like a snake.

* * *

Aladdin's eyes widened as he felt rope like vines curl around his ankles and wrists like the bodies of snakes. He struggled against the way they coiled along the length of his body, arching his back. That movement dug one of the branch's thorns into his shoulder, drawing fresh blood from his wound and making a circle of blood on his tunic spread like petals of a rose.

He struggled as he tried to pry the thorn from his wounded shoulder, biting back against the pain. But the vines tightened their grip, making Aladdin cry out.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Abu cried out from a distance away. He too was caught in a web of vines and branches wrapping around his body, though they were much smaller than the ones that covered Aladdin.

A booming voice from the distance started them both. "Now, now. My extensions have a life of their own. They won't hesitate to kill you two for making such a ridiculous racket. Especially two trespassers who have no business here."

"Who are you?!" Aladdin yelled. The vines, still wrapped around Aladdin and Abu tight, brought them downward to the face of a large, old tree, with deeply sunken carved eyes and a large mouth.

Abu nearly fainted at how big and scary the tree looked. Aladdin looked upon the strange creature with wonder. "Whoa, you're...alive. A living tree."

"Of course I'm alive, boy. And I should ask you who you and your creature companion are, daring to trespass upon my presence. Me, the great Keten."

Aladdin swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I'm Aladdin, Prince of Agrabah, and that's Abu. And we're not trespassers, Keten. We're just looking for a friend who was captured and taken here. He was brought here by Jatika."

Keten seemed to consider this, raising a brow. "Is that so? Well, I haven't seen any other souls trekking these woods, and I'm no friend of Jatika's either. He's confined me in this infernal forest for more years than I can remember, before I possessed all of these extended roots, no doubt."

Aladdin saw an opportunity. "You're a prisoner?"

Keten scoffed. "I'm rooted in this place, you think I could just pick myself up and walk out of this enchanted forest? If I could, I would. If that's imprisonment, then I certainly fit the bill."

"What if I told you that I could find a way to set you free? If you let Abu and I go, we can ask Genie to free you from this place."

Ketan's eyes widened. "A Genie, you say? Hmph. I'd like to see him try. But it seems you keep interesting company. An all powerful genie ought to be able to do anything."

Aladdin winced. "Well, he's semi-nearly phenomenal cosmic power ever since we freed him from the lamp, but I definitely think he could help you."

Ketan considered this. "I think that's a splendid plan. Very well. I will let you search for your Genie. Bring him to me when you find him."

Aladdin felt relief flood his senses, even as the vines seemed to slacken around him. But his relief turned to panic when he saw the vines that had Abu held captive dropped him into a tree that was hollowed out and looked like a prison.

" _Abu, no!_ What are you _doing_?" Aladdin yelled.

"You _really think_ I'd accept terms from _a stranger_ waltzing into _my domain_?" Ketan bellowed, making Aladdin flinch at his tone. "I make the terms here, _boy_. You bring me your Genie friend, I'll return your monkey friend. Those are the terms, and you must accept them."

"But..."

"Yes or no, boy," Ketan growled.

Aladdin realized he didn't have a leg to stand on in this argument. Literally because he was several feet above the ground, and figuratively because Abu was the bargaining chip in all of this. He closed his eyes, swearing under his breath. "Fine, agreed," he said reluctantly.

"That's what I thought. Now off you go, and don't come back without your Genie." Before Aladdin could say another word, the vines that held him reeled back, tossing Aladdin's body through the air like a ragdoll. Aladdin yelled, flying through the air with nothing to break his fall as he heard Abu screeching in the distance.

Aladdin didn't stop as he landed hard on the ground, rolling down a long hill with twigs that bit at his face and hands, stray and mounted rocks that tore at his clothes.

By the time he reached the foot of the hill, Aladdin found himself coughing and sore from head to foot. Fresh cuts drawn along his face, arms and hands. He didn't feel like any of his bones were broken, but he was definitely bruised. And surprisingly, still alive.

He slowly got to his feet, brushing twigs from his clothes and hair. "Great, that tree made me lose my way, made me lose my monkey, and..." Aladdin paused as he felt the crown of his head. "...made me lose my fez."

He looked up at the steep slope he'd rolled down. "Guess I can't go back the way I came down, too steep to walk back up. If I had Carpet, it'd be a different story," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Abu. I'll come back for you, I promise. Just...gotta find a way back to the main road and see if Genie's anywhere along there." He took in a sharp breath as pain rolled through the open wound on his shoulder. His hand went to it automatically, but when he pulled back, he saw his hand covered in blood.

He clenched his bloody hand into a fist, closed his eyes and shook his head. _This is probably the worst possible situation I could be in this nightmare place, probably exactly what Jatika wanted_ , he thought. _Well, I'm not giving up that easily. It can't get any worse than what I've already been through._

No sooner than Aladdin had the thought, he felt the air around him stir. Goosebumps ran down his arms. His hand held his injured shoulder, as he looked around. Something was close. Aladdin could sense it, but he couldn't see it.

The rumbling voice came from closer than Aladdin expected. "BLOOD. I SMELL BLOOD. I TASTE ITS SWEETNESS. I WANT BLOOD!"

Aladdin's heart pounded harder as he saw the glowing eyes of the creature emerging from the dark shrubs not far from the hill he'd rolled down. The moonlight shone upon a tall monster that made Aladdin's eyes widen with horror. The creature looked like a cross between a boar and a bear, standing upright. It glared at Aladdin, sniffing the air, before its hard, green eyes settled on Aladdin's wound.

"BLOOD, I...SEE...BLOOD!"

 _I'm definitely in trouble_ , Aladdin thought.

The creature howled, as Aladdin took two, three steps backward before he broke into a run.


	7. Chapter 7: Vanishing Acts

**Chapter 7: Vanishing Acts**

Jatika-Aladdin knew the U-serpents were following close on the heels of the group. The plan was to abduct each of them and give them "treatments" one by one, until it was just Jatika and Jasmine (even the Carpet they rode would have to be taken eventually). He saw the moment Ajan plucked Iago, with complete surprise from the bird. The usually loud parrot didn't even have time to get out a squawk. _Perfect._

"Aladdin?"

Jatika was startled, but only momentarily. He hoped it passed off as genuine concern. "Yes, Jasmine?"

"I thought Iago was behind us, did he go off somewhere on his own?"

Jatika came up with the lie quickly. "I-I guess he did. Maybe we ought to turn back and look for him, make sure the Al-Muddy didn't go after him. Better we stay together than split apart. Bad enough we still haven't found Genie yet."

That seemed to placate the Princess. "Sorry, normally I'd let Iago be, even with his stubbornness to do whatever he wants. But Genie not showing up makes me think something's horribly wrong. I'm just...worried."

Jatika bit back a smile as he lightly teased the ends of Jasmine's bound hair. "I know. I am too. We'll find them, don't worry."

But Jatika knew otherwise. _Oh dear, sweet Jasmine. I can assure you your reunion will certainly be shortlived._

* * *

Aladdin's usual habit of running and leaping across the rooftops of Agrabah came in handy as he ducked and dodged branches running away from the blood-hungry monster that roared behind him.

 _Need a plan, need a plan_ , Aladdin thought, his mind racing faster than his feet flew on the ground. _There's gotta be a way to slow this guy down._

All the while, the creature called after Aladdin. "BLOOD! SWEET BLOOD! STOP RUNNING AND DIE!"

 _Like I'd take a chance and do that!_ Aladdin snorted and ran faster. It wasn't until he came to a dead end that he realized his luck ran out. He had to hold out his palms to keep from colliding with the wall. The area shook with the creature's footsteps pounding on the ground behind him.

"Seriously?" Aladdin said, looking upward. But he realized it was a path upward. _If I time it just right...I hope this plan works_ , he thought. He grabbed the edge of a spare vine, tied it to a nearby tree and set a trap for the forthcoming creature.

"I SMELL YOUR BLOOD, HUMAN. THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN, AND DON'T TRY TO HIDE. I WILL FIND YOU BY YOUR SCENT."

Aladdin emerged from tying off the last end of the vine, just in time to appear in front of the creature. Aladdin flattened his back against the wall of vines, his eyes narrowed and his breath coming fast and ragged. "You really think I'm trying to _hide_ from you? You really want my blood, _then come and get me_!"

The creature's laugh crackled through the air like thunder. "MISERABLE FOOL. YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" Aladdin watched as its tongue emerged from its mouth, long, hooked and bumpy. The sight made panic rise within him, but his panic was short-lived as the creature marched forward, right into the trap. He tripped over the long hidden vine that Aladdin had tied between two trees, and there was no stopping the creature as he fell face first to the ground.

Aladdin saw his opportunity. He leapt onto the creature's hooked nose, then the crown of its head before leaping again to a low hanging vine on one of the upper level branches of the trees in the area. He climbed the vine as high as he could until he could see the main path that was just over the large wall of vines and leaves.

 _That's not too far from where Abu and I came in!_ Aladdin thought. _I just need to clear the distance to make it...and hope I don't break my neck in the process._

While Aladdin searched for a vine that would let him swing the open gap to the path, the creature on the ground below started pounding his fists on the forest floor, causing the tree to shake. Aladdin had to steady himself to keep from falling.

"Better now than never," Aladdin said as the grabbed the thickest vine and swung out of the tree. He cleared the gap between the tree and the wall of vines with ease, but his landing was completely off and he landed first on his injured shoulder. He grunted from the impact, his body rolling until he found himself on his back, staring up into the moonlit sky and exhaling with shaky breaths. He closed his eyes as his vision spun wildly.

"NO!" The creature bellowed from the path below him.

Aladdin slowly rose to his feet, one hand on his shoulder as he looked one last time over the steep vine cliff where the monster remained. _At least I'm still in one piece. That monster's gonna have a hard time keeping up with me being all the way down there._

Aladdin realized he wasn't out of danger as a group of vines, similar to the ones that surrounded Keten, started slithering along the ground, trying to grab at his ankles. Aladdin dodged them.

"Guess I'm not out of the woods yet, literally and figuratively speaking." He looked on the path ahead of him, before racing forward towards an entrance to a large marsh and vine covered maze.

Aladdin only had so much time to dodge the vines that whipped above his head and nipped at his heels. At each turn of the maze, he'd judge through the darkness which path led to a dead end and which led to a path he could run through. His legs felt sore and his shoulder throbbed. He could feel his body becoming heavier from fatigue, spots dancing in his vision.

The vines suddenly stopped chasing Aladdin as he turned one corner, reaching the center of the maze he'd been running through. Aladdin caught his breath as he watched the vines retreat quickly, losing their animation and regressing along the leafy walls to blend with the scenery.

It was a puzzle he hadn't realized he had to solve. _I was so busy trying to run away from them that I ended up not thinking much about getting through the traps of the maze. Not that they gave me a chance to think too long about getting through them. Lucky break!_

As Aladdin reached the center of the maze - a decrepit garden with tall, fractured columns and fully blooming night flowers - he heard a familiar voice that made the harrowing chase well worth the journey.

"Uh, can someone dial 911 or 411 - though this is an emergency, I'd really like information on exactly where I am and how I can get OUT of here," Genie's voice emerged from a glowing anti-magic bottle sitting upon a nearby column in the center of the area.

"Genie! You're here, I knew it!" But even as Aladdin called out, he realized Genie couldn't hear or see him. Nor could Genie hear the sound that roared through the area, heavy footsteps signaling that Aladdin hadn't stopped the monster's advance after all.

"BLOOD! BLOOD IS MINE!"

 _Oh great_. He made a quick dash to the anti-magic bottle and grabbed it from its perch. The monster emerged in the path which Aladdin had came in.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME. I'LL HAVE YOUR BLOOD YET!" The monster's tongue lengthened from its mouth. Thick with ridges and bumps, covered in saliva that dripped from his sharp teeth.

Aladdin felt his stomach twist in disgust. He tried pulling on lid of the anti-magic bottle, but it wouldn't give. Shaking the bottle only made Genie start yelping, which made Aladdin feel guilty.

"Sorry Genie, but I'm trying to get you out of here." Aladdin realized he was out of time and options as the creature barreled toward him, his tongue lashing out like a vine. It wrapped around Aladdin's shoulder in a vice-like grip, pulling with such force that it nearly forced Aladdin to his knees.

Aladdin yelled, struggling against the beast's tongue as it reeled Aladdin in towards its mouth.

"BLOOD! I TASTE...BLOOD!" it bellowed.

 _Sorry, Genie, this is the only chance I have!_ Aladdin used all of his strength to hurl the bottle towards a tall column.

It shattered into pieces just as the monster howled and pulled Aladdin to the ground.

* * *

Genie emerged from the cracked anti-magic bottle with several broken teeth.

"I know I said I wanted ta be free," Genie said with broken speech, courtesy of his nearly toothless smile. "But that didn't mean I wanted ta have mah teeth broken." He used a magic finger to restore his teeth to normal, testing his jaw to see if it wasn't dislocated as well. (It wasn't.)

He recovered just enough to hear Aladdin screaming from a fair distance away, being pulled towards a giant monster with sharp teeth and a long tongue. Aladdin writhed on the ground, trying to pull against the creature's efforts, but it pulled harder. Aladdin's body shuddered, then went limp.

" _AL_! Hang on, I'm coming!" Genie puffed out his chest, transforming into a professor in front of a overly large chalkboard. He had a white beard, large lab coat and wild hair, something akin to a mad genius. "Let's zee here...how do I best solve thiz very serious problem? Big beast, injured prince, what could he possibly want?"

"BLOOD! TASTE OF BLOOD GOOD! ME WANT MORE BLOOD."

Genie frowned at the beast's words. "Oh, iz a simple solution. Why didn't I think of zat before?" He transformed then into a vampire, with something that resembled a lemonade stand, only selling packages of blood. "Come get your blood right here, we have enough for all!"

The creature saw Genie, then saw the stand of blood, eyeing it with curiosity. His interest in Aladdin waned, his tongue loosening from around the Prince's bloodied shoulder. The creature walked up to the stand, grabbed a mug of blood and gulped it down.

Only to spit it back out promptly.

"BLOOD? THIS NOT BLOOD!"

Genie gave the creature a weak shrug. "Oops, looks like my last supply of blood ended up being nothing more than Cranberry Juice. On the other hand..." Genie transformed into a group of tiny Genie-Vampires with long tunics and sharp teeth. They spread their capes and bared their fangs in unison. " _We_ would like to suck _YOUR BLOOD_!"

The creature appeared deathly afraid of this possibility."NO! NO! ME WANT BLOOD, NOT HAVE BLOOD SUCKED!"

The mini Genie-Vampires charged forward, chasing the monster out of the maze and far into the woods beyond. In the meantime, Genie (in his regular form) stood watching the fleeing monster until there was nothing more than a speck left of the beast.

"Well, that should buy us plenty of time. But still..." Genie stopped midsentence as he looked sadly in Aladdin's direction, walking over to where the Prince lay on the ground.

Genie scooped Aladdin's body into his arms. The prince's tunic was covered with blood, Aladdin's face pale and expression pained. Genie could tell Aladdin was alive by the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"You really fought a long way to get here, didn't you? If I'd only hadn't gotten myself captured..." Genie shook his head and sighed. "Come on, kid, let's get you out of here."


	8. Chapter 8: Old Wounds Never Healed

**Chapter 8: Old Wounds Never Healed**

Jasmine wasn't expecting the group of Al-Muddy to suddenly emerge from the dirt-caked walls. They moved like phantoms, but quick to reach out towards them. The monster's growls filled the cave with a rush that startled her. Aladdin seemed tense, but she figured that was because he was equally caught off guard as they swerved through the long stretches of underground.

" _Iago!_ Iago, where are you?" Jasmine called.

"I don't doubt Iago was caught by one of these guys. Come on, Carpet, fly faster!" Aladdin said.

No sooner than he'd said the words that the Al-Muddy's hands reached out and grabbed Carpet's edge, sending Jasmine and Aladdin flying through the air, hitting the ground hard.

Jasmine recovered before Aladdin did, looking over her shoulder just in time to see Carpet being pulled by several hands of the Al-Muddy. By then, she realized several dozen more Al-Muddy were emerging from the wall.

"Jasmine, there's no time. We have to go!" Aladdin said, getting to his feet.

"But Carpet...!" She watched helplessly as Carpet struggled against the Al-Muddy hands that clutched him, pulling him into the muddy wall until he disappeared completely.

"Come on!" Aladdin grabbed her wrist, yanking Jasmine to her feet as they ran away from the group of Al-Muddy pursuing them.

 _First Iago, now Carpet too_ , Jasmine thought. _I'll bet that's the reason we haven't been able to find Genie, either. They're taking us one-by-one, almost as if that's they're whole plan._ As Aladdin pulled her along the path ahead of them, Jasmine had a bad feeling that something else was terribly wrong about this whole situation. It was like words hanging on the tip of the tongue, but not being able to speak them.

She struggled to keep her pace with Aladdin, watching his back as they ran forward through the darkness.

 _At least I have one ally still left with me_.

* * *

The first thing that Aladdin woke to was the light of a campfire and the sound of a harmonica playing. He wasn't expecting either, groaning as he raked his hair back from his brow with his fingers.

"Careful there, young'n." Genie said with a very thick accent between playing his harmonica. "Waking up after havin' a bit of a spell ain't the best feelin' in the world. If I had any saltine crackers, I'd probably give you some for good measure."

"Where are we exactly?" Aladdin said, looking down to realize a newly wrapped bandage covered his chest and shoulder.

Genie sat in front of the campfire, turning a stick with a group of marshmallows at the end. "Well, I reckon we left the maze where that varmit of a monster attacked ya, then after bandaging ya up good an' tight, I figured I'd play some tunes and roast marshmallows in this here forest. You want your marshmallow lightly toasted or burned?"

Aladdin raised a brow. "Uhh, I guess lightly toasted?"

"Say 'ahhh'!" Genie instructed. Aladdin opened his mouth. Genie plopped the marshmallow in, before speaking in his regular voice. "Not exactly something that'll take away from your shoulder being how it is, but at least it might make you feel better."

"It does, a little. Thanks." Aladdin's hand instinctively reached towards his non-injured shoulder, and that's when he remembered. "Oh no, Abu! Genie, we have a problem."

Genie's ears physically grew two sizes larger. "I'm listening."

After Aladdin explained everything that had happened, the two of them headed back in the direction of the path towards Keten, the large tree that held Abu captive.

Aladdin watched as the vines in the area gave way to let them pass to Keten's presence. Keten's eyes widened as he saw the two approach.

"I presume this is your Genie?" Keten's voice boomed.

Genie crossed his arms. "The loveable and cuddly, one and only. Now where's the monkey?"

" _Hold!_ The boy and I have a deal. I will not release this monkey until I get what I want."

Genie leaned down to whisper in Aladdin's ear. "Geez, who put a tangle in his roots?"

Aladdin shrugged, before turning his attention to Keten. "You said the only thing you wanted was to get out of here, right?"

"Yes, if your Genie can make that happen."

Genie gave a passive wave of his hand. "Of course I can make it happen. Just a matter of when you bring forth Abu." He transformed into the likeness of a mobster with cat-eyeglasses and eyebrows that were as curly as his mustache. "No funny business, see? We want the monkey, see? We won't take him for free."

Aladdin stared at Genie with a perplexed look, which wasn't too far from the expression that Keten wore. Keten cleared his throat, before pulling back several of his roots to reveal a sleeping Abu in the midst of a trunk shaped like a prison with bars.

Genie nodded, adjusting his shades. "Okay, bargain settled. Let's uproot this joint!" He wiggled his fingers, while the ground started to shake around them. Aladdin was knocked from his feet, but caught by a tangle of roots as the dark sky above them parted to form a rocky tunnel. Aladdin yelled as Keten, Genie, Abu and himself were rocketed upward into the tunnel, much like an elevator on hyper speed.

Abu woke sometime between the ground shaking, screeching at the top of his lungs while clinging to the wooden bars of his cage for dear life.

They stopped above ground as quickly as they'd launched, right in the middle of the Moonstone Oasis. Abu's tiny monkey heart looked like it would physically leap out of his chest. Keten looked around in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe his freedom came so easily.

Genie had transformed into a flight attendant, dressed in business attire with a wig, skirt and high heels. "All passengers are accounted for, thank you for flying the Rooted Express to the Moonstone Oasis. Have a nice day."

Aladdin groaned, placing a hand against his chest to steady his own beating heart. "Genie, maybe next time you're going to take us on that violent of a ride, try warning us first."

Genie transformed into his normal form. "Heh, oops. I knew I forgot to make the safety speech somewhere in that venture. At least we got here in one piece. I'll just have to take notes for the next time."

Aladdin winced. "I'm really hoping there isn't a next time for that."

Keten used several of his vine limbs to pull Abu gently to safety, placing him on the ground. The tree seemed pleased. "You have kept your end of the bargain and so I shall keep mine. I will cherish basking in this beautiful moonlight for years to come. Thank you, both of you."

Aladdin nodded as Abu scrambled into his arms, hugging the Prince around his neck. "Just watch out for Jatika; he still frequents this place from time to time."

"No need to worry about me, Prince of Agrabah. I can hide myself quite well in the measure of these forests. Fare well on your journeys." Keten's face disappeared in the tree bark, while his roots regressed and blended to the scenery of the forest. Aladdin was stunned to see how well the newly rooted tree blended, like it'd been in the Oasis's forest for ages. _Guess he feels right at home._

Genie stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. Now it's just a matter of dropping you guys back to Agrabah, then going to find Jasmine and the others..."

"Genie, I'm not staying in Agrabah," Aladdin said in a firm voice, cutting off the semi-phenomenal being mid-sentence.

"No, no, no!" Abu screeched, as he pointed to Aladdin's bandaged chest and shoulder.

"I'm with the monkey on this one, Al," Genie said. "Seriously, you can't think you can march into the Al-Muddy lair and face up against the U-Serpents and Jatika being wounded. It's too dangerous."

"And you guys forget who Jatika's impersonating! Jasmine and the others are already in enough trouble as it is. I can't do anything in Agrabah with everyone still being under the sleep spell."

Genie winced. "So basically Jatika's doing the same thing he did before - feeding on the fears of those under his spell to strengthen his power. Where's that power going, anyway?"

"Being _me_ , that's where," Aladdin said. "And the U-serpents and Al-Muddy helping him don't bode well either. If we're going to stop them, Genie, it'll take all of us." Aladdin felt himself take a sharp intake of breath as pain rolled through his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly to will against the pain, but opened them - still determined to stand by his words. "Don't leave me behind. _Please_."

Genie's expression softened a little, his shoulders sagging as he hesitated before looking outward towards the desert beyond the oasis. "Fine. Not like I've never stopped you before going on journeys like this." He turned back to Aladdin, wagging a gigantic finger just short of Aladdin's face, making the Prince raise a brow at him in amusement. "But I'm putting a protective circle around you, just in case."

Aladdin groaned. "This is almost as bad as the time you tried to protect me during the time I broke my ribs fighting against the Sandhydra monster in the middle of the desert. You might've just been a _little too_ protective. So much that I ended up breaking a leg from that too."

Abu appeared to recall that memory with the same look of weariness as Aladdin, the two of them sharing a moment of agreement that left Genie out of the loop, which the semi-phenomenal being wasn't too happy about.

"Okay fine. Maybe not a protective circle, but I'm gonna stick close by, just in case. If you think of any better ideas, you can enlighten me on the way." He transformed into a train, his face taking up the whole front engine. "All aboard the Genie Express! Next stop, Al Muddy lair!"

Aladdin grinned, turning to Abu, who whistled to mimic the sound of the train tooting. "Let's go, Abu!"


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Kill The Messenger

**Chapter 9: Don't Kill the Messenger**

Iago wasn't having much luck trying to wiggle his way out of the rope the U-Serpents tied around his body. At first, Iago had both his beak and wings bound by rope (The U-Serpents had tired of his squawking and yells for help after waking from a prolonged slumber.) After a grueling ordeal using the sharp end of his beak, however, Iago managed to breath and speak freely.

By that time, the U-Serpents didn't care about keeping the bird quiet, adding one new prisoner to the muddy dungeon, one whose knobs drooped sadly as he lay on the ground.

"They caught _you too_?!" Iago said, seeing Carpet desperately try to roll on the ground to slip out of his bound state. "That's it, we're doomed. Who's left now? We can't find Genie. Al and Jas are probably gettin' chased by Al-Muddy. I told myself 'This _sounds_ like a trap, could be a trap, _should_ be a trap.' But did I listen to myself? _Noooooo._ I shoulda stayed at home!"

"S-silence, fools-s. Your friends-s should meet their end very soon. We'll be showing you their bodies-s soon enough. Aladdin being the first among them," Ajan said from beyond the prison door.

"Wha'dya mean with Al being the first? I... _We_ just saw him!" Iago said. Carpet perked up, shaking his knobs in agreement.

All three U-Serpents hissed their laughter, leaving both Iago and Carpet in stunned silence. "That's-s only what you think. Fools-s like you don't know that Aladdin's been dead this-s whole time," Ajan hissed. "Courtesy of my treatment, of course."

Iago and Carpet appeared alarmed even before Garan showed them an orb showing them an image of Aladdin lying on the floor of Jafar's lair, before the image transitioned to Aladdin and Abu racing through Jatika's nightmare lair. The last image they saw of Aladdin was him lying on the ground, blood covering most of his tunic. The image cut off abruptly.

"But wait, if that's Al - then who's the guy who's been with us this whole time?" Iago's feathers turned a paler shade of red at the mention.

Carpet didn't say anything, but startled as Faran hissed, his tongue flickering in their vicinity. "Jatika, of course. His-s powers combined with the influence of us-s and the Al-Muddy have made us unstoppable."

"Ya mean to tell me we've been duped _this entire time?!_ By a _fear-mongering imp?!_ Jasmine's gonna be wrecked."

At first the U-Serpents were apt to laugh about this, but Iago looked at them like they'd lost their minds. "Nah, you guys _definitely_ don't get it! If Al's dead, there's nothing stoppin' her from coming after you guys with the power of 10,000 plagues. I've _seen_ her angry - you don't make the _Princess of Agrabah_ angry."

Carpet nodded in agreement with this, even as his efforts were futile in trying to wiggle out of the rope that bound him.

Ajan dismissed the comment with a simple wave of his clawed hand. " _Please._ What harm can one mere princess-s do?"

* * *

Aladdin slipped into the hidden entrance of the Al-Muddy with Genie and Abu. They had to be quick to dart around a corner while several Al-Muddy growled through the passage, looking for intruders. The three of them overheard the conversation between two passing Al-Muddy guards.

"They got the bird and the rug and will dispose of them soon. The imp wants to deal with the princess personally. Drain her life of every ounce of fear it's worth."

The other Al-Muddy guard appeared equally giddy. "This should be so exciting. She'll be the most beautiful clay creature we've ever molded to!"

Aladdin had to cover Abu's mouth to keep the monkey from both screeching his outrage and leaping toward the Al-Muddy guards. Aladdin wasn't too far himself from wanting to do the same thing (minus the screeching), but he knew better in terms of the bigger picture. _Can't kill the messenger here, gotta figure out where we need to go first._

"Looks like we stepped into the thick of things," Aladdin whispered. "I have a plan, but you guys might not like it."

Genie's ears turned into large, floppy elephant ears. "If you got somethin' kid, I think it might be the time to say now or forever be in pieces...at least I think that's how the phrase goes."

Abu looked both confused and freaked out at Genie's odd phrase, but turned to Aladdin to listen.

"If I'm right, Jatika and the U-Serpents are separating everyone so he can take advantage of their fear. Abu, I need you to find Iago and Carpet - get them out with a distraction. Genie and I are gonna go find Jatika and Jasmine. I have a bad feeling that those guards aren't far off in terms of what he's planning to do to her."

Genie frowned. "I don't think we should have monkey boy go by himself. Oh wait, duh - I'm a semi-phenomenal being, I can be in two places at once." Genie split himself in two, one being his normal self while the other was a cartoon mouse which gave Abu a high five.

Cartoon mouse Genie was overly peppy in his speaking tone. "Let's get this perp, shall we, monkey?" Abu barely had time to react as Cartoon Mouse Genie leapt out of his hiding space and started taunting the two Al-Muddy guards. "Hey you two big palookas, you'll _never_ catch _me! Haha!_ "

The Al-Muddy guards - taken by alarm - started chasing Mouse-Genie in the opposite direction that Abu needed to go, giving the monkey time to slip towards the path ahead and into the darkness.

Aladdin exhaled in a huff, making the hair along his brow flare up. "I'm guessing that was part of your plan?" he asked Genie.

Genie shrugged. "Mouse-me wouldn't hurt a fly. But he kind of has a tendency to go off and do his own thing every once in a while. Hopefully he doesn't go too far away. In the meantime, we have a princess to find! Hopefully without a certain trickster imp. Did I mention that I _really_ don't like imps?"

* * *

Jatika-Aladdin didn't let go of Jasmine's hand as he led her through the Al-Muddy lair into a large room that looked like an apt hiding place, but it was the setting for his ultimate plan. _The princess will have a demise fitting for a royal figure,_ he reasoned. _But first, a little theatrics are in order._

"I think we might've lost them, Aladdin," Jasmine said. Jatika could hear her labored breathing. Considering they'd run a fair distance, Jatika wasn't surprised, probably more surprised that he hadn't expended more energy from the run. He was sustaining Aladdin's form based on the energy he was getting from Jasmine's fear as well as those under the sleep spell in Agrabah.

Jatika kept his back to Jasmine as they walked through the darkness, speaking in Aladdin's usual tone with ease. "I think we're in the perfect place for the time being, Jasmine. Though I wouldn't get too comfortable. You never know what might be lurking in the darkness waiting to strike."

He looked over his shoulder just long enough to see Jasmine nod. "I know. Still, I don't know why I feel so tired. I wasn't exhausted when I was running, but all of a sudden, I feel..." She stopped walking, letting go of Aladdin's hand long enough to raise her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, as if she'd had a pulsing headache.

Jatika turned around to face her, ready to play the part of the concerned lover he knew Aladdin would be if he were there in that moment.

All the while, Jatika knew that Jasmine wouldn't notice the muddy hands closing around her ankles until the very last moment.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold As Mud

**Chapter 10: Cold as Mud**

Iago and Carpet were not in a good mood, considering the U-Serpents delivering the news that Aladdin was dead. The last time Iago had heard something along that news was the time when Aladdin went up against Mozenrath and got caught in a dark sand quake just outside of the land of the Black Sand. Every single one of them, Mozenrath included, thought Aladdin had been buried alive after a tower collapsed in on itself. In reality, Aladdin had found an abandoned passage that took him to another distant kingdom. Jasmine and Genie had followed Mozenrath to prevent him from taking over said kingdom, an act of heroics done "in Aladdin's spirit," but they were surprised when Aladdin had greeted them and managed to thwart Mozenrath's plan in the nick of time.

"Ya really think Al's dead?" Iago said, plopping in a corner of their cell as far away from the U-serpents as possible. Carpet sagged at his middle, a gesture conveying his own sadness for Aladdin's fate. The two sat in silence for several moments, not sure what they should do or if it was even worth the trouble of escape.

A sound behind him caught the parrot's attention, causing a few stray red feathers to flare out from his wings. While Iago rarely ever saw a silver lining to any situation, his expression perked up at a familiar face that appeared a distance away, coming through a hidden passage revealed by a slightly disjointed brick. Carpet seemed equally excited, his knobs gesturing wildly.

" _Monkey?_ How did _you_ get here?" Iago said.

Abu put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh." He crawled through the open space, looking cautiously around for any signs that he'd been discovered. He realized that the U-Serpents attention was elsewhere as he undid the binds from around Iago's wings.

"Do ya know if the kid's alive? Please tell me Al's alive, cause my blood pressure can't take it." Iago had grasped Abu by the shoulder and shook the monkey in a series of furious motions. Abu's eyes rattled around in circular motions, before the monkey sighed and nodded.

Iago took a step back, sinking to the ground. "Great, I was actually worried. Only for a second, though."

Abu made a series of furious gestures for Iago and Carpet to make a move to escape.

"Geez, ya don't have to tell me twice. I'm just glad to see we're not the only ones around here, particularly the kind that don't have muddy skin, scaly skin or annoying shapeshifting abilities."

Abu candidly pointed out (in a series of low screeches) that Iago had the ability to mimic voices, which made him stand out in oddity.

Iago frowned. "At least _my talent_ doesn't take a toll on my _complexion_ , okay? Let's get outta here." The bird seemed hesitant since he was keeping an eye on the U-Serpents. So far, the snakes hadn't noticed their scuffle for escape.

Iago had the bright idea to use his voice imitating abilities, flying to a perch not far from the shoulders of the three standing in the hall. He spoke the phrase loud enough for only two of them to hear, as Ajan stood a fair distance away looking down the pathway.

"You fools-s aren't even keeping watch like you're s-supposed to."

Garan was the first to march toward Ajan and grab the U-serpent by the neck. "You DARE to question our dedication, s-snake?"

Ajan looked startled. "I didn't s-say anything!"

Faran's expression was as equally dark as Garan's. "You can't fool us-s. We just heard what you s-said. You were s-standing right here!"

As the snakes argued, Abu scurried through the bars of the door that the U-Serpents once stood in front. He picked the lock with a soft click, one that didn't startle the U-serpents beyond their bickering.

It was when Iago tried to gently push the door open with a wing that it squeaked on its hinges, echoing through the hall and stopping the U-Serpents mid-argument.

"We have been TRICKED! After them!" Ajan hissed.

"Now would be a good time to fly - let's get outta here, Rug!" Iago squawked as Carpet scooped both him and Abu up to speed down the hall as the U-Serpents scrambled after them.

* * *

Jasmine screamed as the Al-Muddy grabbed her ankles, pulling her from her feet down to the mud trap coating the floor. It quickly wrapped her body in a tight cocoon, squeezing her breath and applying so much pressure she thought her bones might break. It happened so fast she could barely register feeling anything else but fear.

Paralyzing fear. Enough where she could feel the very life of her body being sucked out of her.

" _Aladdin, help...can't...breathe..._ "

Even as her ears rang and vision blurred, she realized something strange. Aladdin wasn't moving and the Al-Muddy didn't seem to be interested in him at all. It was as if Aladdin was looking down at her. As if he were watching her die.

Or was her mind playing tricks because she was about to die? She couldn't tell in the moment, as her vision faded to dark.

* * *

Aladdin realized there was no time to spare as he entered the area just as Jasmine fell fully into the Al-Muddy trap.

"Genie, get Jasmine out of there as fast as you can. I'll deal with Jatika and buy you some time," Aladdin said, sparing no time for Genie to protest as Aladdin charged forward, exposing his identity to the imp that impersonated him. "The game is up, Jatika! I'm not as dead as you think I am, despite your intentions!"

Jatika was momentarily taken aback from his task of taking energy from Jasmine through her fear. His eyes went completely black, and his fangs exposed even as he still embodied Aladdin's form. "YOU! WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD?"

Aladdin smiled, but only a little as his voice took on a taunting tone. "Maybe you underestimated me this whole time? Sorry, but since I'm alive, I'd like my identity back. You weren't exactly doing a good job of being me, if I'm being honest."

Jatika ground his fangs. "I had everyone fooled up until the time you showed up. Even your precious princess didn't figure it out in time, and it seems she's hovering on her last breath. The fear I'm feeding from her is more than enough to _end you_!"

Aladdin barely dodged a beam of magic that emerged from the imp's hand. He found a rock to take shelter behind, but realized he couldn't use the hiding place for long. Two Al-Muddy guards emerged from the sandy floor not far from him, attacking with sharp weapons made from hardened dirt.

Dodging the weapons felt like a dance. The hard mud blades rushed past Aladdin's skin and clothes in a flurry. He twisted his body in time with their attacks - a swivel at the waist, an arch of his back, a well-timed head duck that caused a blade to decapitate one of the Al-Muddy soldiers - at least until the soldier regrew his muddy head.

Aladdin was so focused on defending that he almost didn't notice Jatika inching his way behind Aladdin. Jatika readied a magic blast between his palms meant to slam into Aladdin's back. That didn't happen as Aladdin took the opportunity to use one of the Al-Muddy's heads to vault his body into the air, flipping upward as the blast reduced both of Aladdin's Al-Muddy attackers to nothing but regular sand.

Aladdin landed with little difficulty, though had some lingering pain as his shoulder throbbed. He recovered enough to grin at Jatika over his shoulders. "Thanks, Jatika. You took care of those guys easily. I thought you said you wanted to destroy me, not help me."

Aladdin realized he'd gone too far with his taunting as soon as he saw the imp's flashing teeth. "FOOL! Die by those words." Jatika unleashed another blast that would've hit Aladdin's chest if he hadn't dodged at the last second. Aladdin ducked behind another rocky pillar.

 _He's good at launching magic attacks from a distance,_ Aladdin thought as he tried to plan his next move. _If I'm gonna have any advantage in this fight, I have to fight with him close-range. Easier said than done._

* * *

Genie wasn't having an easy time getting to Jasmine in order to help her. Jatika hadn't noticed him with Aladdin's appearance and distractions, but the Al-Muddy flocked to Genie like semi-phenomenal catnip. (So he thought.)

Even as he managed to toss some of the muddy beings out of his way, it still wasn't enough to get rid of the mounting group that moved in front of him to block his path to the princess. He transformed into two different objects: a mini sun and a giant magnifying glass. Considering this was a method that worked before to harden the skin of the Al-Muddy, Genie aimed the magnifying glass at the group, causing all of the Al-Muddy to freeze in place.

Genie transformed back to his usual form, wiping a bead of sweat down his brow. "Whew, that was a more heated encounter than I was expecting - literally and figuratively speaking." He moved past the frozen Al-Muddy, searching for Jasmine among the frozen mud. He found her struggling to breathe, cloaked in what looked like a muddy coffin.

"Hang on Jas!" Genie used his powers to loosen the mud around her, pulling her out to safety as she struggled to breathe.

"Genie...you're okay! I thought I was going to..." she coughed furiously as Genie helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, you and me both, kid. Those Al-Muddy don't mess around. More like they muddy around, but still..."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Genie's joke, but her humor was short-lived, her demeanor turning to panic. "Where's Aladdin? Is he okay?"

Genie looked over Jasmine's shoulder, his own expression turning to one of concern. "Well, 'okay' might not be the word for it since Al's fighting for his life with an imp that looks a lot like him. And from this distance, I can't tell who is who."

Jasmine looked over to where Genie pointed, seeing two figures that looked like Aladdin fighting each other at close combat. "Wait, do you mean he's fighting with Jatika? Why is Jatika trying to be Aladdin?"

Genie winced. "Where to start? I feel like I have to give the 90 second or less version, if Al has that long. Let's just say that the Al that you, Iago, and Carpet were traveling with wasn't the real Al." Genie started acting out the entire adventure with shapeshifting puppets on his hands. " I was kidnapped while on Palace Patrol. Jatika shapeshifted to look like me, attacked Al, then took Al's place with the help of the U-serpents. Abu broke a curse that was supposed to kill Al while he was locked in Jafar's old lair. The U-Serpents attacked the palace, but Al and Abu took them down. Then they came to find me. Abu got captured by a tree, Al got chased and attacked by a blood sucking ogre when he freed me, but I chased that guy off. After getting Abu back from making a deal with the tree, we came here while knowing Agrabah's under a sleep spell because Jatika's using their fear to keep his form as Al cause he was planning on capturing and killing you guys off one by one." Genie's hands transformed back to normal as he finished the story. "Does that make sense?"

Jasmine stared at him, wide-eyed and not sure how to respond as her mouth started to move, but she found no words fitting to what she wanted to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." Genie said with a sheepish grin.

Jasmine collected herself enough to focus on the present danger. "I know there was a way to reveal Jatika for his true self, no matter what form he takes on, but I can't remember how. A reflection in something..."

"A mirror?" Genie conjured a fancy mirror in one of his hands and looked toward it with a furious intensity. "Show me the BEAST!"

"No, not that kind of reflection!" Jasmine thought for a moment. "Wait...water! A reflection in water! That exposes Jatika's disguises."

Genie snapped his fingers together. "I knew that. Hang on, I can make that happen in a flash of lightning."

* * *

Aladdin had moments where he had an upper hand in his close range fighting with Jatika, but not enough to fully fall in his favor. Jatika's form appeared more like Aladdin than before, returning to a likeness even down to the Prince's shoulder injury. Jatika gained confidence playing off Aladdin's fear, and the prince could tell Jatika wasn't anywhere close to being done with the fight.

Aladdin realized that was also meant to throw off anyone witnessing their fight. If Genie and Jasmine recovered enough to come help him, they wouldn't know who was friend or enemy at first glance. What made it worse was that their scuffle was getting closer to a ledge with a sharp drop off. It made the hair on the back of his neck prickle to think of the sharp descent into rocky darkness.

Jatika was focused more on fighting Aladdin than speaking, the imp taking advantage of Aladdin's injury in spaces, but Aladdin expected it and fought with the stronger side of his body, using his feet instead of his arms to give the imp a hard time with several kicks to the imp's legs and torso.

The prince found an anti-magic bottle to use against Jatika. It had been a part of Aladdin's initial plan to trap the imp, but he couldn't seem to get the upper hand enough to lure the imp into the trap.

At least not until the moment when large amounts of water dumped on them, mid-fight. Aladdin was caught off-guard by the rush of cold water that flooded over him, making his teeth chatter. Yet Jatika suffered the same distraction.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!" Genie yelled from above them, sitting on some rather wide and dark stormclouds. The semi-phenomenal being pointed down at Jatika with a wide grin. "EXPOSE HA! EXPOSE HA!"

Aladdin wasn't sure what any of that meant, but the gesture made him look down at the muddied ground beneath their feet, damp with pools of water. And in one of them, Jatika's reflection revealed him to be the impostor that he was.

" _No!_ Why would you do that?!" Jatika said as he suddenly returned to his impish form.

Aladdin took advantage of the momentary distraction, opening the anti-magic bottle at his side and rolling it along the ground to where it struck Jatika's disfigured feet. "To expose you for the fraud you really are! This game is over, Jatika!"

Jatika shrieked as the anti-magic bottle sucked him in. Aladdin was swift to close it as he'd opened it, picking up the bottle from the ground as the imp struggled within. Aladdin looked down at Jatika's unhappy expression with a wide grin. "Ultimate trickster, itty bitty living space."

Genie gave Aladdin a thumbs up. "Nice touch, kid. Looks like your plan ended up working after all."

Jasmine threw her arms around Aladdin. Aladdin winced in part for the surprise of her approach and the small impact against his throbbing shoulder, but he returned her embrace eagerly. She didn't seem to mind that he was also soaked to the bone, his skin pebbled with water and hair still dripping.

"Aladdin, I'm so glad you're all right," she said, looking up to study his face. Her expression turned to one of horror. "Oh no, I didn't know how badly you were hurt. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine, Jasmine. I'm just glad you're okay. Jatika didn't hurt you, did he? What happened?"

She shuddered, notably from the realization of events and all the things Jatika had done to the group to fool them into thinking he was Aladdin. "It's a long story. The more I think back to everything that happened and the way he reacted, the more I should've known that it wasn't you. Jatika had us all fooled and we didn't see it."

A sudden shriek from Genie above them startled Aladdin and Jasmine. "I hate to break it to you kids, but we've got a little more company than expected."

Jatika might've been trapped in his magic confinement, but he cackled with glee as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie's expressions fell to horror at the sudden upcropping of angry Al-Muddy marching toward them. Aladdin drew Jasmine closer to him as he realized they were outnumbered, at least 40 of the screaming creatures to just the three of them (not counting the imp in the bottle).

Jatika's words were equally biting through his laughter. "I may not be able to feed from your fear in my entrapment, my pretties, but I certainly will revel from watching these mud creatures bury your cold corpses."


	11. Chapter 11: Worst (Best) Reunion Ever

**Chapter 11: Worst (Best) Reunion Ever**

Iago, Abu and Carpet arrived not a moment too soon in the lair of the Al-Muddy, just as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie were catching the attention of more than enough of the creatures to have the parrot's beak drop open.

Carpet was startled by the sight too, so much that he couldn't stop his momentum fast enough from fleeing the U-Serpents who were chasing them. He stopped so abruptly that Abu and Iago were vaulted through the air, plowed through the stomachs of several of the Al-Muddy, and landed at Aladdin and Jasmine's feet.

Jasmine scooped up Abu in her hands as the monkey coughed and tried to shake off most of the mud caked on his fur. Aladdin picked up Iago, wiping as much mud from Iago's face and wings as he could while the parrot coughed and sputtered.

Iago groaned. "Worst. Reunion. Ever. At least tell me you're the real Al."

Aladdin snorted, rolling his eyes. "In the flesh. Good to see you again too, Iago."

"Yeah, good to see you when we're all about to be _buried alive_ by mud soldiers or _bitten to death_ by three angry snakes." Iago laughed bitterly. "Pick your poison while you can."

Aladdin eyed the quickly approaching Al-Muddy, trying to see a way to stop their advances. He saw that their feet, instead of gliding over the sands, were more like human feet to increase their speed. Without thinking too much about it, Aladdin snatched the anti-magic bottle containing Jatika in one hand.

"Genie! Follow my lead!" Aladdin called out just as he rolled the bottle along the sands towards the approaching Al-Muddy. The Al-Muddy weren't expecting the gesture, and while the bottle containing Jatika only managed to make two of the Al-Muddy trip and fall, it created a domino effect that knocked many of the muddy soldiers into a massive pile.

Genie grinned mischievously. He picked up a few of the fallen Al-Muddy and molded them into a ball just as easily as one would pack a ball of clay. He used the ball of hard packed mud to bowl into a group of approaching mud soldiers, who panicked and ran away as the ball grew in size.

Jatika had managed to be freed from the anti-magic bottle (the impact against a rock broke the bottle into shards), but no sooner did the imp taste freedom when the ball of mud collided with him and caught him within the growing ball.

The U-Serpents, who were each taking turns trying to catch Carpet and tear him apart with their claws, were caught in panic and fled the room as the gigantic mud ball rushed after them.

Genie started throwing confetti in celebration, taking Aladdin in a half hug. "Whoo-hoo! Got rid of the imp and snakes in one go! I call that a strike and a perfect game with my best buddy. Who's up for popcorn?"

Jasmine laughed. "I think going home to eat would be the best thing for all of us. It's...been a long night."

* * *

As Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu rode Carpet back to Agrabah, they saw that the fog had lifted from the city and that all the citizens were waking from what appeared to be a long slumber.

"Geez, everyone's gonna be a night owl tonight, considering how long they were sleepin'," Iago said.

Aladdin exhaled slowly. "Maybe, but I wouldn't doubt they'll still be tired after all the energy Jatika took from them, plus the U-Serpents sending everyone in a panic, at least before we drove them out of the Palace. I still don't get it though - how would it take the fear of an entire kingdom just for Jatika to be able to imitate me?"

Genie shrugged. "Well, for all the magic that Jatika wields, he's never been that good at knowing how much to use at a given time. And it didn't seem like the U-Serpents helped him any - which was lucky for all of us after all the realms we traveled through."

Jasmine laughed. "Maybe this sounds weird, but I would also say it's because no one has the kind of power that you do, Aladdin. And you don't even need magic for that."

Abu gave a series of screeches, which made Genie nod in agreement. "I'm with the monkey - I like Jasmine's explanation better."

 **THE END**


End file.
